


Пойдем в Хогсмид вместе?

by Lilumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilumi/pseuds/Lilumi
Summary: Ужасно слащавая история про то, как Харука спас Соске, а Соске влюбился в его глаза.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka & Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 1





	Пойдем в Хогсмид вместе?

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик был написан в 2015 и переехал сюда как пример одной из первых работ, за которые мне сейчас, в 2020, уже не так уж и стыдно.

Харука любил летать. Метла была роднее и любимее, чем волшебная палочка. Ощущение ветра, треплющего волосы и полы квиддичной формы, вид земли, что далеко под ногами — все это делало его по-настоящему счастливым. Ради этого он даже пошел в квиддичную команду. Ловкость, юркость и великолепная техника полета делали из него идеального ловца, хотя азарта в нем и не было ни капли. 

Любовь к полетам часто держала Харуку на квиддичном поле до позднего вечера. Он летал, даже когда все уже давно разошлись, отыграв на тренировке. Просто кружил над полем и трибунами, изредка меняя лишь высоту полета.

Сегодня отработка по Чарам отняла слишком много времени, поэтому уже вечером он направлялся к квиддичному полю. Древко метлы приятно покалывало руку, а в груди что-то поднималось, грозясь взорваться привычным чувством восторга, как только он сядет на метлу. 

На ходу затягивая перчатки из драконьей кожи, Нанасе не без удивления отметил фигуру, парящую над полем. Судя по зеленой квиддичной мантии, какой-то слизеринец. Пожав плечами, он перехватил метлу поудобнее, перекинул ногу через древко и уже собирался забыть про неожиданного единомышленника, как вдруг его внимание привлекли резкие движения. 

Метла заходила в крутое пике. В первый момент Харука подумал, что парень просто тренирует финты, однако странная поза, едва различимая в силуэте, давала понять, что что-то не так. К тому же, он продолжал на большой скорости нестись к земле, и выравнивать метлу парень, кажется, не собирался. Резко оттолкнувшись ногами от земли, Нанасе крепко ухватился за древко своей метлы левой рукой, правой доставая палочку. 

— Аресто Моментум! — Выкрикнул он, понимая, что не успеет долететь до столь стремительно падающего объекта, да и сил поймать его на такой скорости вряд ли хватит. 

Падение, а в том, что это было именно падение, Харука уже не сомневался, слизеринца замедлилось. 

— Мобиликорпус! — Вновь направляя палочку на все еще падающего парня, Хару выровнял его полет, хотя теперь уже и без метлы, которая с противным треском влетела в землю. Кажется, этому парню теперь нужна новая метла. «Зато не новая голова», — рассудил Нанасе, пытаясь аккуратно опустить слизеринца на землю.

Когда у него получилось, он с облегчением убрал палочку в карман, взялся за метлу обеими руками и плавно спикировал рядом с только что спасенным учеником. Он лежал без сознания, держа руку на плече. Харука узнал его. Это был его одногодка, Ямазаки. Вздохнув, он снова достал палочку.

— Энервейт, — произнес он, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо лежащего перед ним парня. — Живой?

— Живой. Что вообще произошло?

— Без понятия, — Нанасе пожал плечами. — Я пришел сюда, как раз когда ты падал. Все, на что меня хватило – бросить в тебя Аресто Моментум и отлевитировать на землю. 

— Ты из Рейвенкло, да? Не зря вас считают умными. Спасибо.

— На самом деле, я действовал не очень эффективно. Было бы лучше использовать заклинание Импедимента, шансов было бы больше.

— В любом случае, спасибо… Оу, —Соске зашипел от боли, попытавшись пошевелить плечом.

— Ферула. С шиной до Больничного крыла дойти будет легче. Я провожу тебя.

— Я могу дойти и сам, — хмыкнул слизеринец.

Харука лишь слегка наклонился и подал ладонь. Тот лишь снова хмыкнул и встал сам, опираясь на здоровую руку. Нанасе пожал плечами и молча направился в сторону замка, с сожалением отмечая, что полетать сегодня не вышло.

— Кстати, твоя метла, кажется, не подлежит восстановлению. Она воткнулась в поле где-то неподалеку от тебя.

— Жаль, конечно. Но хорошо, что это не я воткнулся в поле. С меня причитается.

— Слизеринцы знают, что такое «причитается»? — с легкой усмешкой поинтересовался Харука.

— Знают, — серьезно отозвался Соске, — причем, как никто другой. Наш факультет живет традициями, устоями, нормами и предрассудками. Понятие долга входит в этот набор. Кстати, о долге… 

— Да. Думаю, теперь нас связывает Долг Жизни, — кивнул Нанасе. Его тон снова стал безразличным, а лицо ничего не выражало. 

Соске ничего не ответил, вероятно, задумавшись, что может Харука попросить в качестве расплаты. Нанасе же молчал, обдумывая, зачем вообще летать с больным плечом и почему нельзя было пойти к медсестре.

В Больничном крыле было пустынно и тихо, лишь медсестра шумела склянками. Завидев неважно выглядящего Соске в компании Харуки, она быстро расставила их на полке и подошла к ним.

— Что у вас произошло?

— Он увидел, как я падаю с метлы, и остановил падение, — отчитался Ямазаки, мысленно умоляя рейвенкловца ничего не говорить о его плече, и сетуя, что не предупредил его об этом.

— Это не главное. У него проблемы с плечом, — словно читая мысли, заметил Нанасе. — Я наложил шину, но не думаю, что это может считаться необходимой медицинской помощью.

— Ямазаки, проходи за ширму, раздевайся, покажешь мне свое плечо. Ты можешь идти в гостиную, мальчик. Или хочешь остаться, посидеть с другом до отбоя?

— Нет, я, пожалуй, пойду. Потолок нашей гостиной интереснее, чем здешний. Выздоравливай, Ямазаки.

_

На следующий день во время завтрака Харука безучастным взглядом обвел слизеринский стол и заметил, что Соске за ним отсутствует. Ввиду неимения друзей-слизеринцев, он оставил это без внимания и поздоровался с подошедшим Макото.

Занятий в этот день у него было мало, и после Травологии Хару направился в Больничное крыло, предварительно захватив из спальни упаковку драже Берти Боттс.

— Нанасе? Не ждал, что ты зайдешь меня навестить, — усмехнулся Соске. Харука пожал плечами, а потом достал из сумки драже.

— Вроде бы, так принято, — пояснил он на вопросительно поднятую бровь.

— Если бы не твой длинный язык, я бы сейчас не лежал здесь. И какого Мерлина ты вообще сказал о моем плече?

— Кстати, почему ты скрывал это?

— Не делай вид, что тебе интересно. Ладно, дело в том, что я хочу играть. И не хочу пропускать тренировки. На предыдущей игре против Гриффиндора придурок Рин запустил бладжер мне в плечо, и с тех пор оно кошмарно болело. Но я не хотел пропускать тренировки. А теперь мне тут неделю валяться, пока меня пичкают зельями. Хотя обезболивающее очень кстати.

— Очень глупо с твой стороны игнорировать проблему с плечом, если ты так хочешь играть. В будущем это могло бы вообще забрать у тебя эту возможность, а ты ведь неплохой игрок. 

— Спасибо, Нанасе. И за комплимент, и за то, что не растерялся. Ваша догадливость – не миф, как я посмотрю.

— Ваше честолюбие — тоже, — заметил Харука. — Можно я посижу здесь с тобой? Здесь никого, кроме тебя, а мне нужна тишина.

—Сиди, — просто согласился Соске.

Харука кивнул, отошел в дальний конец большого помещения и открыл сумку. Вопреки ожиданиям наблюдающего за ним Ямазаки, он достал не книги, а альбом и какую-то странную маггловскую штуку, очевидно, по свойствам совпадающую с пером, ибо Нанасе ею рисовал.

Под вечер Нанасе ушел, сухо попрощавшись. За весь день он перекинулся с Соске еще едва ли десятком предложений. Деятельность он тоже не менял, не отрываясь от альбома. 

Выпив целый набор невкусных, но вполне сносных зелий, Ямазаки лег на койку. Сон почему-то не шел. Он смотрел в высокое окно, разглядывал яркое синее ночное небо, на котором почти не было звезд, и думал. Думал о том, что это небо что-то странно напоминает, вызывает ассоциацию с чем-то, но с чем — он не мог понять.

_

Соске снилось небо. Чистое, беззвездное ночное небо ярко-синего цвета. Он летал на метле, смотрел в это небо, а потом рядом с ним появился Нанасе — тоже на метле. Они летали наперегонки и просто так, а потом спустились, легли на траву и смотрели во все то же небо. А потом Нанасе повернулся одновременно с ним и встретился с ним взглядом. 

Тогда-то Соске и понял: вот, что ему напоминало небо. Цвет глаз Нанасе.

Наутро Ямазаки не смог вспомнить свой сон.

_

Харука пришел и на следующий день, и через день, и во все последующие. Он приходил всю неделю, рисовал этим странным маггловским подобием пера, засиживался до вечера и уходил. Почти все время он молчал, а на реплики Соске отвечал тихо и коротко, не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от линий на листе. Показывать свои работы он наотрез отказывался.

Соске наблюдал за ним, почти не отрывая взгляда из-под полуопущенных век. Иногда он делал вид, что задремал, незаметно поглядывая на рейвенкловца, иногда притворялся читающим, постоянно поднимая глаза на него и не перелистывая страниц. Харука, кажется, не замечал, либо не подавал виду, не отрываясь от рисования.

Уходил Нанасе только под самую ночь. После этого Ямазаки так же поили набором зелий и отправляли спать. Он так же подолгу лежал, смотря в окно. Чистое, почти беззвездное синее небо постоянно вызывало ассоциацию с чем-то, но он так и не мог понять, с чем. Когда он засыпал, ему снова снился Нанасе, то сидящий напротив него в кафе, то нависающий над ним с вопросом «живой?» — сюжет сна постоянно менялся, неизменным оставалось лишь присутствие Харуки и его глаза. Каждый раз он смотрел ему в глаза, и тогда Соске узнавал в них ночное беззвездное небо, и каждый раз наутро он забывал свой сон, оставаясь лишь с чувством, будто забыл что-то простое, но очень важное.

_

На утро восьмого дня его выписали. Плечо выглядело, да и было, абсолютно здоровым. Медсестра нарекла больше никогда не скрывать проблемы со здоровьем, тем более, учитывая, что в магическом мире с ними несложно справиться, и дала недельный набор зелий, чтобы он снова пил их на ночь.

Соске смотрел на Харуку за обедом. Тот слегка кивнул ему головой, заметив его взгляд. Соске ухмыльнулся и кивнул в ответ. В тот же момент все внимание рейвенкловца занял его лучший друг, их сокурсник с Хаффлпаффа. Вспомнить его имя не получалось, да и не очень хотелось.

Быстро избавившись от чувства неудовлетворения, возникшего при виде этого хаффлпаффца возле Нанасе, он задумался о предстоящем уроке Зельеварения, и все его мысли заняли ингредиенты и названия зелий.   
_

Надолго забыть о Нанасе не удалось — сразу после Зельеварения он напомнил о себе. 

Соске шел из кабинета, попутно убирая перо и учебник в сумку, и столкнулся с кем-то в коридоре. Этим кем-то и оказался Харука, зажмурившийся и недовольно потирающий лоб. Ямазаки стоял в считанных сантиметрах от него, когда он открыл глаза. И сразу вспомнил. Вспомнил, с чем ассоциируется у него ночное беззвездное небо, вспомнил все свои сны. Чувство острой необходимости сделать хоть что-нибудь кольнуло где-то слева в груди.

— Привет, — коротко поздоровался Нанасе.

— И тебе привет. Осторожнее ходи, в пустом коридоре врезаться в человека — это надо уметь.

— Я задумался, — просто ответил Харука.

— И о чем задумался?

— Ни о чем. Хочешь посмотреть мой альбом? — неожиданно предложил он. Ямазаки удивленно поднял брови, но кивнул и взял в руки протянутый рейвенкловцем альбом.

Он листал страницу за страницей, разглядывая очертания Хогвартса, портреты нескольких учеников Рейвенкло, натюрморты, интерьеры гостиной его факультета, Большого зала, Зала наград… 

— Ты хорошо рисуешь. 

— Листай дальше.

Соске продолжил. На следующей странице он увидел знакомый интерьер Больничного крыла. Листом дальше было оно же, но с другого ракурса, а на одной из кроватей был нарисован его силуэт. На следующих страницах… сердце Ямазаки противно замерло. На следующих страницах был нарисован он сам. Преимущественно его портреты, но затем он нашел себя читающим книгу, потом – читающим письмо от матери, следом шел рисунок, где он спал, дальше – где что-то писал…

— Нанасе? Что это? — Севшим от удивления голосом спросил слизеринец.

— Листай дальше, — повторил Харука, а кончики его ушей трогательно заалели. Соске стало интересно, а внутри что-то поджалось в странном чувстве ожидания.

На следующих страницах он снова находил себя — рисунки были настолько реалистичными, что порой казались живыми, несмотря на то, что были выполнены маггловским инструментом. На предпоследней странице был очередной его портрет. А на следующей… на следующей витиеватым почерком было написано «Пойдем в Хогсмид вместе?». Ямазаки улыбнулся.

— Конечно, пойдем, — кивнул он. Как выяснилось, кивнул пустоте — пола черно-синей мантии исчезала за углом. Соске покачал головой. 

_

На следующий день за завтраком к Нанасе подлетела бумажная птица. Со скучающим видом поймав ее, он развернул записку.

«В это воскресенье я веду тебя в кафе мадам Паддифут, и даже не думай отказываться. Мне без разницы, что оно слишком слащавое.

P. S. Я хотел сложить из бумаги ворона, но не нашел способа это сделать. Ты, наверное, смог бы. Научишь меня нужным заклинаниям?»

Харука моргнул, нашел взглядом довольно улыбающегося Соске и едва заметно кивнул. Еще менее заметным было то, как он поднял уголки губ в легкой, но искренней улыбке.


End file.
